


Debts

by Ochie94



Series: Hansol Pairing [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Romance, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: This is a story from long long time ago. A story about two person being indebted to each other and not able to pay it back before they parted ways. Now, they met again as two different persons. Will they be able to pay the debts back?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Seungcheol is reincarnated as Mingyu, while Jisoo is as Hansol.
> 
> I should have working on my other series first and finish them, but I'm just afraid that if I have to wait finishing them first, I won't have the chance to post my other works.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Well.. Okay, kudos if you can guess the real reason..  
> I'm just procrastinating ;)  
> But anyway, l hope you will love this story as well!  
> For now, please bear with this delay. shyshyshy I'll try to update my other stories soon.  
> (Do I need to remind you that English is not my native language and that this story is not beta-read? no? You don't mind? Okay. Go on reading ^^~)

 

**_Prologue_ **

 

“I’m sorry.” Tall man with dark brown clothing tipped his hat down, his worn out bag hanging from his shoulders to his back. A sad smile lingered on his face as he bid his goodbye to the other man who was holding his sleeve.

“Can’t you..” His words hitched in his throat as he shook his head, hand clenching tightly on the old scratchy fabric. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t.

“Jisoo.” The other man called his name. He looked at Jisoo with big concern but his hand grasped the other’s wrist, silently asking him to let go of his sleeve. “I have to go now.”

Tears fell from Jisoo’s eyes, dropping onto his hand as if to remind him how much he didn’t want to let go. No words exchanged between them, and the other moved his hand to Jisoo’s shoulder before pulling themselves into a hug.

“What should I do to you?” The other sighed, hand patting Jisoo’s back which suddenly felt so fragile against his caressing. “You know that I can’t stay here anymore.” He told Jisoo, blinking the wetness in his eyes away.

Like that, they stayed for a while. The summer wind caressing them with its gentle brushes while conducting the tall dry silvergrass to create soft rustling sound which prompted the cicadas to sing along with them, to accompany the two humans. Over them, the cloud and trees working together to shade them from the scorching sun.

The two let their senses to absorb everything, catching every sounds they heard, every sights they saw, the taste of the air, the scent of each other and hot summer day, brushes and caresses on their skin. They tried to carve them in their memories, making a complete note about this scene to its tiniest details, to preserve the moment.  _ Their _ last moment.

“We should meet again.” Jisoo said. But he knew better than that.

Above him, he could feel Seungcheol nodded, his chin pressing for a brief moment onto the top of his head. “We can meet again later.”

_ Liar _ . Jisoo thought to himself. But he was one too as he helplessly nodded.

“We will meet again.”

_ We won’t _ . Jisoo replied again in his head, his eyes unseeing, his ears not listening, his words never be spoken out.

 

\-----

 

“Sorry, Boo.” A young man stopped walking as he read something on his phone screen. Before his friend who had been walking with him responded to him, he turned and started walking away. “I have to go.”

“Ya! Choi Hansol! Where are you going?” His friend asked aloud, his voice slitting through the crowd toward the young man with green beanie already few meters ahead .

Hansol stopped walking and turned his face a little to look at Seungkwan who looked betrayed. “Home.” He shouted back with a grin before waving goodbye at the other, continue walking to the opposite direction of the people.

“Yah!” Seungkwan shouted again but didn’t make any move to approach Hansol and stopped him, his word could do that for him. “You said you will hang out with me!”

Hansol stopped and turned again to send apologetic look. “My father told me to go back now.” He explained shortly and saw understanding dawned on Seungkwan, but that didn’t erase the disappointment on the other’s face.

“Okay then.. Call me later.” Seungkwan said with his funny frown while making a little gesture of phone with his index finger and pinky which made Hansol laughed before nodding and waving another goodbye to him.

Sighing, Hansol stuffed his hands into his jersey jacket pocket, looking down at his shoes before looking up ahead again, smile all gone and replaced by nervous look. Speeding up his pace, Hansol tried to be calm but he kept worrying his lips, biting them lightly while his eyes glancing to every sides back and forth as if something was going to jump out to capture him. Taking one of his hand out of the pocket to check the time, Hansol groaned and stuff his phone back into the pocket before zipping it up and leapt into run. His father wouldn’t stop nagging him if he wasted too much time.

He zigzagged through the crowd, careful to not bump into anyone, and hissing every time he was held back by the traffic light in every junction. He should have call a taxi, but the distance between the shopping district and his apartment wasn’t too far, and with the traffic jam in almost every corners that holiday weekend, he doubt he could reach the apartment faster than by running.

When he finally reached his apartment building, Hansol rapidly hit the elevator button in panic while looking at the LED panel above the door which told him at which floor the metal box was.

“Pressing it like that won’t make it run faster.” A chuckle was heard from behind him, making Hansol turned his head so fast and looked up to see a young man standing tall behind him.

Feeling a bit abashed, Hansol glanced to his back, checking the LED panel again. “Well, I’m in panic. I have to go up soon.”

The man nodded in understanding, but the funny smile on his lips hadn’t left yet despite the worry which started to seep into his expression. “I see. Something happened?”

Much to Hansol’s relief a ding sound rang behind him and the door opened to an empty elevator. He slipped inside immediately and was glad that the taller man understood his urgency and walked inside as fast as Hansol hit the close button. When the door finally closed, Hansol turned to the other, his hand pressing his floor button while hoping no one stopped this elevator before he reached his floor. “Well, nothing bad. Just, my father came to visit. Oh, which floor are you going to?” He asked, noticing the man hadn’t yet pressed his floor.

The taller nodded to his answer before pointing at the button with red light on. “We’re going to the same floor.”

“Really? You’re Kim... Mingyu?” Hansol asked, remembering the name on the front door of his neighbor.

“Yes, I’m. You know me?” The taller asked in surprise, his eyes widened looking at Hansol.

Nodding, Hansol replied. “Yeah, I had already been informed by the manager that you’re going to move in soon. And this morning, I saw your name was already put on the door. So.. yeah.. I’m Hansol, anyway. Choi Hansol.”

“Nice to meet you, Choi Hansol-ssi.” Mingyu said, politely because he wasn’t sure yet how to address his neighbor.

Gladly, Hansol helped him with it. “Just Hansol is fine. I’m younger than you. I’m still in high school.”

“Oh okay. Hansol then.” Mingyu said, nodding with wide smile on his face. He seemed wanted to say something more, but their elevator had stopped at their floor and Hansol was in hurry. The younger walked out and said his goodbye while pressing his thumb onto the fingerprint scanner above the keypad.

“See you later, Mingyu-hyung.” Hansol said before walking inside his apartment and closed the door behind him.

Standing at the space in front of the elevator between their apartment front door, Mingyu looked at Hansol’s closed door. He read the name slowly, trying to look into his memories if he ever heard the name or seen Hansol before. Coming up with negative result, Mingyu walked to his own apartment room and opened the door. “Why did I feel like I’ve ever met him?”

.

.

.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this~  
> Tell me what you're thinking ;D  
> And see you next chapter!


	2. 1

 

**_1_ **

 

Opening the paper door, Seungcheol sighed when the sight of snow falling greeted him. Rubbing his clothed arms, he muttered. “No wonder it's really cold.”

“It has been falling for a while, Seungcheol-ssi.” A voice responded to his mutter, making Seungcheol turned and saw at the side of the inn’s small garden stood a young man with a streaking beautiful face.

“O-oh.” He replied, unsure, eyes looking at the other man wondering who he was and how did he know his name.

“I wasn't here when you came here last night. But my parents had told me about you this morning.” The man who seemed to catch his questioning look explained. “I'm the son of the inn owner, Jisoo. If there is something you may need, you can ask me. I will try to help.”

Smiling at him with understanding, Seungcheol nodded. “Thank you, Jisoo-ssi.” Still with his arms wrapped around himself as he put his cold feet into his shoes, the guest stepped down onto the ground. “Isn't it still too early for snow to fall?” He wondered while glancing up at the sky, some of the snow fluttered against the fog of his breath. “It has only been several sunrises after the harvest started.”

His musing had Jisoo looked up at the gray sky above them too. “Strange, isn't it? This snow is supposed to fall at least after another full moon.”

“I hope this won't bring any bad luck.”

Seungcheol's word haunted silence upon them. It was strongly believed that if something uncommon occurred, there could be nothing but bad luck or misery brought along with it. This early snow could mean something too.

Looking at Seungcheol who still held his face high against the sky, he noticed something lacked on the other's body. “Seungcheol-ssi, won't it be better if you you put on warmer and thicker clothes?” He said, noting on how the tip of Seungcheol's ears and nose had pinked, and his hands had been rubbing his arms.

Turning to Jisoo, Seungcheol grinned. “My bad. I didn't expect this snow when I started my journey full moons ago. I don't bring enough clothes to ward off this early cold.”

“Oh.. Is that so?” Jisoo frowned, looking worriedly at Seungcheol. “What are you going to do?”

“I guess I will make a trip to the nearby town and buy some when the sun rises high and the weather get a bit warmer.” Blowing breath to his palms, Seungcheol grinned sheepishly at Jisoo. “Haa… I will go back to my room now.”

“I can lend you my clothes.”

Seungcheol halted his step, looking back at Jisoo and found that some of the snow drops had decorated the top his brunette hair. Blinking in confusion, he asked. “You what?”

“If you don't mind, I can lend you my clothes.”

“You don't have to.”

“You can't bear the cold with that clothes of yours.” Moving from his spot, Jisoo turned to the opposite way of Seungcheol. “I will bring the clothes along with your breakfast. Just wait a little bit, my mother will finish cooking soon.”

Seungcheol only watched Jisoo walked away without a word to reply. But when he caught the faint smell of something delicious, he snorted and shook his head then going back into his room. He didn't hope for it but if Jisoo didn’t mind lending him clothes, who was Seungcheol to refuse the hospitality?

Jisoo did bring the clothes when he arrived with Seungcheol's breakfast several moments later. And Seungcheol who had packed some of his money into small purse told him that after breakfast he would go to the town.

After taking in the breakfast thankfully, Seungcheol got ready to go to the nearest town with his horse. The loose but thick fabric added a comforting weight and warmth to his layers of clothes. Seungcheol almost wanted to throw himself on Jisoo’s feet for his helpful aid.

“Be careful on your way.” Jisoo said to him when Seungcheol left for the town, a smile was genuinely staying on his face. And at that kindness, the guest replied with a thankful grin. “I'll give it back to you soon.”

 

\-----

 

Watching, or to be exact listening to the morning news, Mingyu frowns when the weather forecaster announced that there will be drizzle falling all over Seoul throughout the morning until late in the afternoon and that the temperature might start dropping before noon. Taking his winter coat, Mingyu stares at the clothes with contemplation.

It is supposed to be enough to cover him from the cold, and with him working inside a kitchen all day, there shall be no need to drape another layer of coat. It will be just several minutes trip to his workplace and then he will be in the kitchen until evening followed by several minutes of trip back. He can deal with some cold, and if it gets too cold, there are hot packs which he can buy in nearby convenience stores.

The tall man reasons to himself while going through several possible routes of cold trouble. He finds himself more than ready to go through the day with one coat with heat tech. But, looking at the navy colored coat with tall collar, Mingyu knitted his eyebrows together.

_ Weird _ . He thinks to himself. He knows that one coat is already fine for him. But why is there this unrelenting feeling which tell him to  _ bring _ extra scarf? Altering his gaze to the charcoal colored wide scarf on the hanger behind the coat he is holding up, Mingyu frowns. Should he bring it? He contemplatively thinks it through.There was no need for it, Mingyu says again to himself for the umpteenth time yet the foreign feeling still stays.

“I guess I’ll take this with me.” Sighing while shaking his head, Mingyu moves from his wardrobe with his coat and the wide scarf. Swiftly he puts on his coat and scarf before turning off all the home appliances. Checking the time, he then departs from his apartment to the restaurant he has been working for.

As he waits for the elevator to pick him up, Mingyu looks at Hansol's door. He hasn't met the younger ever again since that Sunday and something in him feels a bit disappointed because of that. Before he can mulls over that thought, his attention is altered when the elevator dinged and the door opens to show empty box. Stepping inside without a word, Mingyu sighs softly as he presses the ground floor button.

During his ride down, there are other people who join him, two old men who seems like office workers and a young boy with high school uniform. Looking at the boy who is supposed to be already in school, Mingyu thinking back about Hansol. The boy said that he is a high schooler too, and with the obvious differences of their schedules, Mingyu scolds himself for not realizing it sooner. Of course he couldn’t meet Hansol, the boy has left and come back before Mingyu does.

Well, the next Monday, he will have a day off. Maybe he can meet Hansol again and asks…

‘Ya! Kim Mingyu. What are you thinking about?’ The young chef shakes his head mentally while keeping his expression straight., wondering to himself why he wants to meet the boy. He doesn’t know the boy and it’s not like they are already friends, why does he want to meet him?

Sighing silently, Mingyu stares at the panel and readies himself when he sees number 2 on it. Slipping out of the elevator with the other three people once they reach the ground floor, the tall man readjusts his bag straps as he strides toward the glass front door.

Mingyu doesn’t know if it is coincidence or something else, but when he sees Hansol running into the building toward him -the elevator-, he unconsciously reaches out his hand and grabs the younger’s arm. “Hansol-ah.” He calls out while his eyes widen, surprised by his own action.

Hansol who is stopped abruptly with a sharp jerk by his sudden grab, looking back at him with surprised annoyed expression before it changes into recognition and then confusion. “Hyung?” he calls, blinking up at him.

The elder finds himself unable to say anything when he stares down at his left hand on Hansol’s arm. His gaze slowly moves up to Hansol’s appearance. His dark brown winter coat envelopes his shorter body in a warm cocoon, hiding the school uniform from Mingyu’s sight, but he can still see a glimpse of the gray suit underneath the unbuttoned collar.

“Mingyu-hyung?” Hansol’s call of his name startles the taller to look at his face. “Is there something?” the high schooler asks, brows furrow close seemingly to be a bit annoyed but not fully show it to him out of politeness.

Letting go of his arm, Mingyu apologizes. “I’m sorry for stopping you. It’s just…” he pauses there, not knowing how to continue that. He can’t say that he stopped the younger because he just wants to talk to him, right? “Just want to say ..hi?”

At his answer, Hansol raises his brow, blinking some more before laughing. At first, he is a bit annoyed because Mingyu stopped his stride, preventing him to slip into the elevator. But seeing the lost expression on the elder’s face, he can’t stop himself from laughing at Mingyu who just looked so confused by his own action. “Hi.” he says after noticing the LED panel shows a big number. “Going to work, hyung?” He won’t be able to stop the elevator from going up without him, so might as well use the time to talk with his neighbor.

Awkwardly, Mingyu places his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it as he answers Hansol. “Umm,, yeah. I have to go in early today because we need to prepare for special event. Our restaurant is reserved for a party.”

Nodding, Hansol slips his hands into his coat pockets. “I see. Good luck on your work. I hope it will run smoothly for you.”

“Thank you.” Mingyu grins sheepishly, still embarrassed. “I’m sorry for stopping you. I don’t even know why. I saw you in a rush and suddenly my hand moved catching you.” He said, explaining it while his hand reenacts what had just happened. When Hansol waves his hand telling him that it is alright, Mingyu asks. “Why are you in hurry anyway?”

“I forget my scarf.” Hansol informs, his right hand slips out from the pocket to tug at his uniform collar. “I heard that it will be really cold, so I prepared a scarf. But a moment ago, I realized that I haven’t yet wear it. I’m coming back to get it.”

“O-Oh..” Mingyu utters guiltily when he watches Hansol looking back at the elevator doors, expecting it to open. He looks at his phone and finds that school will start soon, not wanting Hansol to be late because of him stopping the younger, Mingyu reaches toward his own scarf around his neck and takes it off. “If you don’t mind, you can wear mine.”

Hearing that, Hansol looks up at him in surprise, his furrowed eyebrows jumps high under his long fringes. “What?”

“You will be late if you don’t go to school soon.” The taller says, looking even more guilty at the surprised look Hansol sends him.

Looking at the offered scarf on Mingyu’s outstretched hand, Hansol asks. He is tempted to take it so he won’t be late, but looking at Mingyu’s neck which is only protected by turtleneck sweater and high collared coat, he can’t do that. “But, what about you?”

“I’m fine. I don’t really need it right now.” Looking at Hansol’s bare neck, Mingyu adds. “You look like you need it more than me. Beside, it’s my fault that you can’t go up and take your scarf.”

Seeing the indecisiveness of the younger, Mingyu takes the matter into his hand. He steps in closer to Hansol and carefully wraps the long and warm piece of clothing around Hansol’s neck. “There.” He says after tying the ends together creating a simple ribbon, stepping back he smiles at his younger neighbor. “You have to go now. Or you will be really late.”

The student looks down and touches the fluffy fabric around his neck. Smiling softly at it before glancing up at Mingyu who is also smiling at him, Hansol grins. “Thank you, hyung. I’m borrowing it for now.”

Nodding, Mingyu pushes Hansol to start walking as he too walks toward the front entrance of their apartment building. “Yes, yes, off you go.” He ushers, patting his small back softly. He doesn’t want Hansol to be late..

“Really thanks, hyung!” Hansol starts jogging, slowly creating bigger distance between them as he still looking at Mingyu. Waving his hand at the elder, he points at the scarf with his other hand. “I’ll give it back to you soon.” Hansol can’t see it clearly because he is now already too far, but he thinks there is a big indescribable smile on Mingyu’s face

Walking fast down the route to his school, Hansol smiles to himself as he buries the lower half of his face into the twist of the scarf. It feels really warm around his neck and Hansol doesn't want to take it off anytime soon. Because of that, unfamiliar scent which lingering in the scarf sticks comfortably in Hansol’s mind throughout the day.

.

.

.

End of chapter 1

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what Seungcheol and Jisoo was talking about XD I mean, I don't know how Joseon people at that time counted days and seasons, and those “several sunrises” “another full moon” “full moons ago” were like my cheat sheet... lol beside, I think they sound a bit metaphorically poetic for this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading this! See you later on the next chapter! o(^▽^)o


	3. it's more often than not start with a friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that I can finally update this.. Wedding Stories has been occupying my mind most of the time, because I want to finish it as soon as possible but my mind is all over the place, and while working on this, I was a bit stuck with CheolSoo part.. *sigh* 
> 
> just like usual, no beta read so there maybe some mistakes..
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

**_2_ **

**_it's more often than not start with a friendship_ **

 

Staying inside the warm room of the inn, Seungcheol read the book he bought from the bookstore he found in the market when he was searching for clothes. He was laying down sideways, his arm propping him up while his other hand holding the book open down on the straw mat flooring. Flipping to a new page, the young man mentally noted how the paper had lost its crisp because time and humidity had been consuming its freshness, if Seungcheol didn't know what book it was actually, he wouldn't buy it.

There was some noises from outside which made Seungcheol's attention to lift up from his book. His eyes fleeted to the set of paper doors to capture a thin shadow painted on it. It moves, getting taller as he could hear the faint sound of footsteps getting closer. Then, as soon as the shadow stopped and lowered down in front of his door, he heard the voice of someone he knew.

“The food is ready.”

He heard Jisoo announced and smiling at that soft gentle voice, Seungcheol changed from his half lying position to sitting up and answered. “Thank you. You may come in.”

After the words left his mouth, the door slid open smoothly with nice sound of wood greeting wood. Following it, a familiar face showed up with a smile. “I hope your rest here was great.” Jisoo said before turning to his side where he had put the low table then picking it up as he went into the room.

And as he placed the table down and took the white fabric covering it, he noticed the book sitting on the guest’s hand. He had ever read it before when the chance raised, but he forewent it after not passing the exam. “Are you going going to take the entree exam for Sungkyunkwan?”

Nodding, Seungcheol put his book aside, replying the question with a hidden sigh. “Kind of..”

Hearing that unlikely finished sentence, Jisoo wanted to ask why the other was there instead of back in his home preparing for the exam. But it would be too intrusive. So, he only nodded and wished him a good luck before giving Seungcheol a time to have his meal.

 

“So, what are you going to do today?” The inn's owner's son which had become his friend since day one asked when he collected the tables and the empty bowls, expression a genuine one of curiosity. And none of the little conversation earlier evident in their interaction.

Seungcheol thought for a while before answering, his hands hiding inside the thick wide sleeves of his robe. “I’ll go to the market again to get some more warm clothes. The snow continue falling and I'm afraid that the cold season will arrive too soon.”

“Right.” Glancing outside the door, Jisoo looked at the pile of snow on the garden. The ground was already half covered by the white drops again despite he had shoved them to the corner that early morning. “So unsettling.” The sudden change of weather surprised everyone in the small village and if the same situation occurred in other places too, Jisoo could figure the havoc and how the palace reacted to such abnormality.

Glancing at Seungcheol who looked at the garden, he wondered again why the man was there.

 

\-------

 

The third time Hansol meets with Mingyu is when he goes home late at night after cram school his father made him attend. Hansol is looking down at his phone looking for foods to be delivered to his apartment when someone pats his shoulder from behind.

Turning in surprise, Hansol sighs in relief when it is just his new neighbor. “Hyung!” He calls the other with a growing smile.

“Hello.” Mingyu replies with his own big smile. “You have just gone back?” He asks as he falls into step with the younger.

“Yes. My cram school has just finished.” He says, meeting up with Mingyu's gaze. "What about you, hyung? From work?”

“Yes. And some shopping.” He says while raising his white convenience store plastic bags. “I didn't know that you go to cram school.”

“Ah.. Yes, I just start today.. My dad sends me to cram school for university preparation. Tho, honestly I think it is unnecessary. I can study by myself.” Hansol mutters, not liking the fact that he has to study till late at night from now on.

“Oh.. Umm. Maybe you can talk to your father about it?”

“I'm going to. But after dinner. I'm starving now.” Raising his phone, Hansol continues with his order. “Oh right. Thank you so much for the scarf.”

“Don’t mention it.” the taller waves his hand, remembering the previous night when he found a small paper bag -with famous expensive brand name printed on it- containing the scarf he lent to the high schooler and a thank you note.

Taking a glance toward Mingyu, Hansol adds with a small grin. “You weren't there when I wanted to give it back to you, so I just left it in front of your door. Hope you don't mind.”

“It’s alright.” Mingyu brushes it off, remember the laundry plastic which envelope it securely. “You even send it for dryclean when you don't have to do that.”

“That's the least I can do. You're truly a lifesaver. If you didn't stop me and let me borrow the scarf, I would be late to school because I wouldn't be able to find my own scarf. Tho, were you alright without it? The weather was really cold and at night it dropped again.” at that, Hansol's grin changes into a worried frown, he has been thinking about it since the weather forecast notification popped up in his phone. And if it is around this time the elder goes home, how could he not get worried?

Mingyu smiles. “I was good. Don't worry. My coat was enough and I also had some hot packs with me.”

“That's a relief. I was afraid you were freezing.” Laughing, the two fall into comfortable silent with Hansol focusing on his order while Mingyu taking in the sight of the neighborhood he has been living in for a week.

“Oh right. Hyung. Have you eaten? Or are you hungry now?” Hansol asks, pausing his hand from tapping the screen.

Raising his bag, Mingyu tells. “I'm going to have some snack after this. Why?”

“I'm ordering food, and if you let me, I'd like to order some for you. You know, as a thank you gift for the scarf.”

Hearing that, Mingyu is a bit baffled by the generous payback when all he did is lending his scarf. “Wha.. That's so much. Hansol, it is just a scarf, no need to thank me that much.”

“Really?” Confusingly, Hansol only blinks at him, as if what the taller said is unheard of. “Well, if you say so.” He ends after Mingyu nods at him.

In no time, they reach the apartment and go up to their shared floor. Hansol is humming a song with fast rhythm as he nods his head along with it while Mingyu only staring up ahead imagining cooking in his head and coming up with a twist of simple recipe.

A loud ding pulls him from his imagination, and soon he and Hansol are already out of the elevator, leaving the door close shut behind as they walk toward their own rooms.

“See you later, hyung.” Hansol greets, waving his hand and once Mingyu smiles and waves back at him, he disappears into his room.

This scene reminds the taller about the first time they met. Smiling at the recent memories, he steps toward his door and as he inputs the password, Mingyu realized for the first time, the unusual thing behind him. Glancing at the nameplate above the lock, he realizes that the name there is Hansol's own. ‘The high schooler doesn't live with his parents?’ He wonders.

 

The boy slipped into the elevator as soon as the door opened and knowing his urgency, Mingyu followed suit with his long stride. He watched the boy pressed the number where his room was, wondering if the boy was his neighbor, Mingyu couldn't help but feeling affected by his panic expression.

“Well, nothing bad. Just, my father came to visit. Oh, which floor are you going to?”

 

Right, his father visited him. They must not living together. But maybe he lives with his mother? Or sibling? Surely he he doesn't live alone, right?

Shaking his head, Mingyu re-inputs his lock password and heads in. He changes out of his outdoor clothes and starts taking out the cat food out of convenience store grocery out of the bag and continues with his night snacks. Faintly hearing a knock from outside which is not on his door, the young cook wonders what kind of high schooler living alone in a family sized apartment room.

 

After that time, Mingyu often meets his neighbor after work. The younger has failed to convince his father that he doesn't need to attend cram school. Mingyu feels bad about him, seeing the growing exhausted look on the younger. Tho, if he is being honest with himself, he is actually happy that he gets to talk with Hansol. Even though their talk are just something trivia and such, Mingyu thinks that he can say that they are already friends now.

“How are you?” That's the fifth time he asks that in a row. And he guesses, for the fifth time, Hansol will reply with ‘I'm good.’ But to his surprise, that's not what the high schooler says to him.

“I’m tired. I don't want to go to cram school anymore.”

Mingyu's eyes widens when he hears that bluntness. “Why?” he asks in concern, the younger boy’s face has a deep frown etching there and knowing how hard it is for the boy, Mingyu can't help but wanting to somehow ease him.

“I feel like wasting my time and energy.” Hansol confesses, his shoulder slump as he tells. “I used to study at a time when I feel comfortable the most. Not scheduled, not forced. Just when I feel like I can do it.”

“But at the cram school, not only that I'm already tired from school, the teacher there forces the students to learn more and more. It's not bad, to learn more, but I think it is beyond what I truly need at this time.

“Maybe it is because of my own thoughts. My own opinion talking me down. I can't focus and I can't understand the lesson at all.”

Patting Hansol's back when he lets out another sigh, the older man thinks for a way to cheer the younger up.

Obviously, he can't invite a high schooler to _drink_. Game centers close before midnight, and he doesn't know whether Hansol play PC games, well it's not like he plays games. Holding back a sigh, Mingyu looks down as he keeps his hand patting the younger’s shoulder consolingly. Then, he sees the plastic bag in his hand.

“Do you like cat?” Mingyu asks, a smile on his face when Hansol looks up at him.

“Cat?” puzzled look embezzles on Hansol's face, uncovering his confusion at the abrupt change of topic. “Yes..?” He answers unsurely, cannot see where this conversation is going.

“I have a kitten. Would you like to see him?” He invites the high schooler. “Just, I think playing with animal can boost your mood.”

“If you want to..” He adds a bit embarrassed when Hansol only looks at him with confused surprised look. Looking away from the younger, he misses the change of expression.

Laughing funnily, Hansol pats Mingyu's arm as if the taller man is the one who needs consolation. “Yes.. If you don't mind, I would like to see him.”

Looking back at Hansol, the young sous chef grins and resumes their walk which was halted by the small exchange. “Oh, I hope you aren't those people who don't eat anything after dinner, because I'm going to make ramyun and it will be uncomfortable if I'm the only one eating.”

“You are a chef and you eat ramyun?” Laughing, Hansol grins up at the older man. “I'll eat it like my life depend on it.”

 

Mingyu's apartment is neat. Hansol marvels after taking off his shoes and stepping onto the bright living room with warm fluffy grey slippers enveloping his sock clad feet. By the look, Hansol can see that the layout of the apartment unit is just the same with his; but mirroring, like the kitchen in his room is on the right side of the big main area after the front door, while Mingyu's is on the left side. The student thinks that he can figure his way around even with his eyes closed as long as he changed the left to right and vice versa.

“Sorry, it's a bit messy because of my cat. To make him willing to roam, I spread the toys around” Mingyu's bashfully says, as he makes his way toward the kitchen where he puts the bag on the wide counter. “I've just adopted him last week, and he is still wary about walking around.”

Pulling face at Mingyu who now turns his back to him as he takes out the pot for ramyun, Hansol gasps a silent ‘What?’ at the elder before looking around the living room area. By Hansol's standard, this is not messy. Despy the cat's toys scattered on many spots on the floor, the room is still cleaner than Hansol's self-deemed clean room. The space is free from empty take out boxes and trashes, there is also no piece of clothing slumped on one end of the sofa and definitely there is nothing scattered on the table. It is pretty much clean that if Hansol doesn't know that someone actually lives there, he may think that the room is brand new with its store display look. So clean and spotless.

Making a note that he should clean his own room, Hansol looks for the kitten Mingyu has mentioned a while ago. “So, where is he?”

“Recently, Wonu likes to lounges on that sofa.” Mingyu looks back at Hansol, glancing at his cat's favourite spot. Placing the pot on the stove after filling it with enough water, he turns it on then takes the groceries out one by one. “I wonder where he is. Maybe he is hiding in his room again.” Looking sheepish, Mingyu tries to laugh it off. “I guess I shouldn't offer to you when I don't even know whether Wonu wants to stay.”

“It’s okay. I have a cat back in my home and I know how hard it is for cat to settle in new home with new people.” Nodding, Hansol can understand it. His cat, Dodam, hides too when stranger comes into their family house. “Where is his room?” He asks, not that he wants to intrude but he really wants to see what the cat is like.

Mingyu pauses taking out the ramyun before pointing at the nearest door which is slightly ajar. “There. He usually perches on the higher piles of boxes.”

Nodding again, Hansol mutters small 'excuse me’ to both Mingyu and his cat before pushing the door open wide enough for him to slip his head. Peeking into the room. Hansol wonder why there are lots of unopened boxes inside the room but his attention rapidly turns to the fluffy brunette on top of the box furthest from him.

The cat, he remembers Mingyu calls as Wonu, stares at him sharply. He looks different to his cat, where Dodam looks soft and gentle, Wonu looks strong and sharp. His narrowed eyes assessing him and to not get himself hissed at, Hansol carefully opens the door wider and steps into the room while telling the cat that he won't harm him with gentle voice. He meets the cat's eyes, blinking slowly and when the cat's stance has changed from ready to leap to a slightly relaxed stance, Hansol moves forward slowly, approaching Wonu.

Wonu's grudging face reminds Hansol about his cat, the look always showed on Dodam's face when someone accidentally steps on his tail or when someone brings the carrier to his face. Wary and filled with little hint of betrayal. It is cute, Hansol grins and once he has successfully reached Wonu without the cat slipping away, he offers his hand carefully and waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise to those who have ever read Cat-in-Law~~ I don't plan on adding little Wonu in here, but the similar setting doesn't stop me mixing him into here.. tho, I have to cut Wonu's actions in here because this story is not his spot to shine.. *hint hint*
> 
> *It slipped my mind that they don't put nameplate on apartment door anymore.. I'm sorry for this mistake, please let this one slides.. U_U
> 
> And I don’t know whether Vernon’s cat is a girl or boy, the name sounds like one for boys, so I stick with male pronouns.
> 
> About the timeline for CheolSoo, I don't know exactly what year it is, but it is around the time men of commoners or wealthy families were allowed to take entree exam into Sungkyunkwan, or so...
> 
> ah well, anyway, even though it's nothing much, thank you for waiting and reading this chapter, I'll see you again on the next chapter ^^/


End file.
